


Tiny Toys

by methylviolet10b



Category: Basil of Baker Street - All Media Types, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes shares a mystery with Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JWP #18: The Games We Play.  
> Warnings: Utterly silly crossover fluff. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

Watson came downstairs early one morning to find his fellow-lodger already awake, dressed, and ignoring the breakfast-table in favor of examining something on his chemistry bench. “Holmes, what are you looking at?”  
  
Holmes looked up from his magnifying glass. “A remarkable feat of miniaturization, Watson. Take a look for yourself.”  
  
Holmes shifted over so that Watson could look through his magnifying glass but continued to speak. “I found these on the floor of our sitting-room, near my chemistry table, but I can’t imagine how they came to be there, or why anyone would spend so much time and attention on creating such a useless thing. Still, it’s a remarkable bit of workmanship.”  
  
Watson marveled at the tiny croquet set, complete with mallets, painted balls, stakes, and hoops so fine and delicate they hardly seemed possible. “Perhaps this is a toy meant for a doll’s-house? But that doesn’t explain how it came to be by your chemistry table.”  
  
“No, it does not. It’s just possible that Mrs Hudson had it in her pocket for some reason, and that it fell out when she brought up the breakfast-tray. I must remember to ask her about it.” With a shrug, Holmes picked up the delicate work and set it carefully on the mantel.  
  
Neither he nor Watson noticed the two sets of eyes watching from behind the window-curtain closest to the chemistry table.  
  
“I told you we shouldn’t have risked it,” hissed Dawson.  
  
Basil shrugged helplessly. “It was entirely the wrong time of day for Him to be up and about, unless He was up all night pondering a case. We should have finished well before He arose.”  
  
“And yet here we are, and there goes Mrs Judson’s croquet set. I’ll leave it to you to explain to her what happened to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 18, 2015


End file.
